The present invention relates to new and improved pierce turn tap which has a means for maintaining the piercing member in a pre-piercing position until a manual axial push or force is applied to the piercing membrane whereby a pouch or film package can be effectively and efficiently cut open so that the fluidic contents of the pouch will pass through the tap in the desired quantity and the piercing member will remain in its post-piercing position. The piercing member can be rotated so that the fluidic material can be dispensed from the pouch in the desired quantity and then the piercing member can be turned or rotated so as to prevent further flow of material from the pouch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pierce turn tap that is adapted to be automatically attached in a form/fill/seal pouch machine, and wherein the tap body is cylindrical in formation whereby the sleeve of the attachment system can come down around the tap and apply pressure to the attachment flange in the desired manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pierce turn tap which is adapted to be conveniently molded in plastic material whereby low cost dispensing tap is provided, and wherein the tap comprises an inner member having a piercer thereon and wherein the inner member is fitted within an outer body member. The inner member is restrained in a parked position so that the piercer cannot pierce the film accidentally. However, the piercer can be readily actuated easily by pushing the inner member forward through the film, and by rotating the inner member 240.degree., the piercer cuts away the film to provide a large, unrestricted opening for the flow of material thereto.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a two piece turn tap that has an integral seal ring molded into one of the two parts so as to create or provide a seal between the parts so as to prevent leakage, and wherein leakage is prevented while still having minimum friction between the two parts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pierce turn tap that consists of two pieces so that it is low in cost to manufacture, and wherein there is provided a unique pierce feature, and there is also provided an integral molded seat means.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pierce turn tap that is adapted to be molded at low cost and attached at high speed and hence at low cost, and wherein the present invention permits high flow because the pouch is not only pierced, but cut out leaving a large opening flap of material that cannot pass through the valve.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pierce turn tap that is ruggedly constructed and relatively simple to manufacture and install and efficient in use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pierce turn tap which is made of two parts, and which includes integrally molded seals for mounting on plastic pouches, or made of plastic parts.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a pierce turn tap which is relatively inexpensive and wherein there is provided a novel and improved construction. The above and other features and objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from the following detailed description and the drawings.